


Just another day

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Series: Sound of Silence [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Might be a little Smut not sure yet, Referenced Smut, Relax - Freeform, chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: This is the part of my universe where Dana and Rachel learn about their own feelings and what the other means for them.Is placed in my Silence Universe.Also I first thought it would be a one shot, but writting this I thought, a little long for a oneshot, so it will be a couple of chapters. Not overly much but a few.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Dana Ward, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Sound of Silence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Shitty day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnhallowedDei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhallowedDei/gifts).

> This story is gifted to UnhallowedDei, because he/she wrote some of the best LiS fics I have ever written and more people should check out those.

The girl walked down the small path leading to the dorms. A cold wind was blowing and a few raindrops fell from the sky. She pulled her coat a little closer around herself, but the wet cold wind still got through it. It made her shiver a little bit and she sped up a notch. She looked to the ground while walking, trying not to step into one of the puddles that had been on the pavement for almost a week now. 

What a shitty week this had been. Starting Monday with rain and strong winds. It hadn't stopped pouring for days. The temperatures weren't as bad anymore but still, the wet and cold were still horrible. Couldn't the winter finally leave? It should be spring by now and too long she wished for shorts and the sun on her skin. 

But that is what you get for living in Arcadia Bay. Oregon and sea-shore weren't made by God for beaches and sunbathing. But then again it was only one little part in her shit week. 

First, there was the returning of the English-test on Thursday and she bombed that one. 13% was a horrible rating and she had no idea what made her write such stupid shit. English Literature wasn't her best course but still, it wasn't like she was bad at it. But this time she really blew it, she thought with a groan, when a new gust of wind ruffled her hair. She wanted to scream really. At the wind, at her test or maybe Logan. 

Yeah, they had split almost half a year ago now, but still, it hurt like fuck to see him with a new girl. And it was that bitch Sarah of all people. That was the dumbest bimbo bitch she had ever seen and aaaargh. 

Dana shook her head. That wasn't her. Yes, she was pissed, yes she was sad but still. Sarah was a totally fine girl, not the smartest but she was nice. Somewhat. No, Dana, this isn't you. You aren't like Victoria! You don't think like that about other people. You don't shit on others.

She stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets. Well, that wasn't all true anymore. Victoria had changed and quite a lot that was. One would say her girlfriend had tamed her and that really well. But on the other hand who could be a bitch all around when being with Kate Marsh. That girl was so nice she would probably shine in innocents if she could. But then again, that was Kate for you so, no wonder she could get Victoria finally calm down a bit. She always wondered what that was about. 

And then there was the damn class of Biology today. Dissecting a frog urghs that had been a nightmare in and of itself. And then staying longer to help clean up was just the icing on the cake.

Dana barged her shoulder against the dorm-door pushing it open. Inside the wind stopped but it was still cold in the damn stairwell. Fighting her way up the stairs she just wanted to relax. Get some sweatpants on and lye on her couch, watching some TV. She finally reached the living quarters and in the hallway at least it was warm. The carpet was faded for years and the lights weren't the best in the corridor but the heater worked just fine. She dragged herself to her door, stuffing her hand in her pocket. Then she groaned again, leaning her head against the wood of her door. She had lent her key to Rachel because she needed a geography book. Damn. Now she had to walk to her door. All twelve metres.

Pushing herself from the door, she turned and made herself to the embark on the Oddysee. Her eyes were on the floor, her mind not thinking anything and she was almost at her destiny when a voice spoke in front of her. 

"Yo Dana, what's up?" 

The girl in question raised her tired gaze and saw that Max and Chloe had just stepped out of the smaller girls room. Both of them wore hats and scarfs, Chloe in her trademark leather jacket and Max in this beautiful pale pink coat that made her look really cute. Her parents Christmas gift if Dana's memory served her correct. Dana gave them a tired smile. 

"Heading out?" She asked, leaning against the wall. Max nodded eagerly bringing her hands up. 

_Chloe is taking me out for dinner._ She signed. Dana had started learning sign language and even though she wasn't very good this at least she could deceiver. She smiled.

"Oh, special occasion?" She asked with a still tired smile. 

Chloe brought her arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her in a side hug, which the girl answered with a little wiggle because she was just trying to lock her door but her finger slipped from the doorknob. A whispered admonishment to quiet for Dana really to hear was a return. Dana tried her best not to feel a little hurt. She knew Max didn't do it on purpose and it was nothing wrong with her not able to talk to Dana, but she felt a little left out. Max talked to Chloe and Rachel, both the people Dana spend a lot of time with since they formed this four people clique. Yet Dana was a little miffed that she was the only one that Max wasn't able to talk to. But she tried to squash that feeling. 

Luckily Max and Chloe were engaged this cute couple bantering, a playfighting thing that couples did so often where they shut out everything so they didn't see the pained look on Danas face for a moment. Finally, they settled and Max proceeded to lock the door. 

"Yeah, don't need a special reason to take this beauty out for dinner. All of the Bay shall see that I, Chloe Price, had gotten such a hot girlfriend." She said that with this goofy grin that only people in love really have. Dana chuckled. No matter how she sometimes felt a little alone she wasn't petty and she really felt happy for her two friends who, like everybody with two eyes could see, were madly in love. 

"Well, I think by know half Oregon knows about that Blue. Don't let anyone steal her away!" 

Chloe and Max both grinned at each other at that. "Not a chance. Well, we got to go, Ward, see ya." 

Max waved and Dana nodded. "Have fun you two."

Chloe waved over her shoulder a second time. "We will. Bye." 

Dana watched them leave with a smile. The tall and loud Chloe, holding hands with the timid and small Max. Yet somehow Dana knew who was the Boss in this relationship.

Well, time to get going, she thought to herself, knocking on the door to Rachels room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I wrote, I wanted this to be a one-shot first, but there came while writing it so many ideas for scenes, that it turns into a short series. Nothing like Silence of the doe or anything but a little short thing. Mostly Fluff not this huge drama I normaly do. 
> 
> Also short thing, that for a long time swung back and forth in my mind.   
Am I the only one who sees in this music video Rachel, Kate, Victoria and Chloe? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOxkGD8qRB4
> 
> I wanted to make a one-shot out of it but can't figure out what way to do it. Yet.


	2. Relax

"Well, you look like shit." Were the first words that greeted Dana when her friend opened the door. Rachel looked perfect like she always did. Dana had no idea how the girl was doing it. Her hair didn't seem to obey the laws of physics and Dana couldn't remember a single time the blond hat a pimple. She had simply spotless skin, a tan that stayed over winter, no fat where none should be and curves where they were supposed to be and yet she neither held a diet nor had Dana seen her exercise overly much. 

Dana was fit and knew without arrogance that she was beautiful, but she worked her ass off for her figure and had to be careful about what she was eating. She had a well thought through plan when she could eat what jogged about three times a week, cheerleader training, which in and of itself was busting her ass, three times a week and then there was the gym she went to as often as she could. 

But right now, with her grin and happy nature, while Dana was feeling down and just wanted to lay down, it annoyed her a little.

"Jeez, thanks Rach. Exactly what I need. Can you just give me my keys, I want to go to my room and throw myself on the couch."

Rachel shook her head, her hand already around Dana's shoulder. 

"No,nonononono that is not going to happen. Get in here." She commanded, trying to pull Dana inside her room.

Dana struggled. "Raaaacheeeeeel." She whined. She just wanted to go to....

Her mind trailed off. Inside Rachels room it was warm. On the bed was lying her favourite sweater and sweatpants, a thick fluffy blanket was placed on the couch, Chinese take-out (Dana's favourite) was on the small couch table and a bottle of red wine was standing next to it. On the TV was the DVD menu of her favourite movie. Dana blinked in surprise. 

"What..." She wasn't sure what to say, yet was so surprised that Rachel had no problem guiding her inside the room and close the door behind her. 

Rachel took her bag placing it next to the door, before turning around with a smile.

"I know you had a hella shitty week, so I thought I should do something to help you relax. Come give me your coat." 

Dana looked at her friend for a moment, before the first real smile of the day spread across her face. 

"Thanks, Rach." She mumbled, shedding her coat. Rachel made a throwaway gesture. 

"Ah don't sweat it Bubbles. You are my friend." 

And that was all the explanation that was needed, Dana knew it. Rachel was a lot of things. She was popular, funny, charismatic, smart and many more. But most of all she was a loyal friend. she went to any length for those she deemed important to herself. 

It took them only a few minutes to get comfortable, and neither said a word during that time. When they were on the couch together under the thick blanket Dana put her arm around Rachel, as she did so often, holding her wine-glass with the other hand. Many times over they had sat this way watching movies cuddled together. Rachel was the smaller of the two, making Dana the big spoon by principle. Not that it bothered her in any way. Both of them were quite physical with their affection, so cuddling was a given between the two friends. 

The film started but Dana only half listened. She had seen the movie so many times, she could dub ever sentence and could zap in and out of the movie quite a bit. Instead, she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. It was quiet, no loud music, no one yelling. It was uncommon for the dorms. She tilted her head slightly, listening. 

"Something wrong?" Rachel whispered, tilting her own head back to look at Dana. The brunette shook her head, looking back at the screen.

"Nah, was just surprised that it is so quiet out there." Her head tipped in direction of the door. 

Rachel raised her eyebrows in understanding. "Ah, yeah. I think we are pretty much the only ones in the dorms right now. Jules is out with Courtney and Taylor, Stella is out to visit her parents this weekend and Brook is doing something with Walden today."

Now Dana raised her eyebrows. "Really, did he finally understood that Max is taken and moved on?" She asked with a little bit of humour in her voice. It was funny to a certain degree to watch Walden act around Max. He was just awkward around her and even though it was a little mean, Dana couldn't help it it was just funny. 

Rachel snorted. "Oh, he is still hella in love. I think he still believes that one day Max would wake up next to Chloe and say to herself 'Wait a second. I'm not gay.'" 

Dana shook her head with a grin. "Like that is likely going to happen. I mean those two are so deep in love, it is really sickening sometimes." 

Rachel raised her glass. "Hears to that. Oh yeah, they are out for dinner tonight, so no....disturbance."

Dana flinched slightly. The positive of Rachel living in the room next to Max was, with walls this thin, that if either of them had a nightmare, which was quite common still, the other would hear it and help out. It worked well at least what Rachel told Dana. The negative was, with walls this thin, other certain sounds came through too. And Chloe was not really a quiet one. 

"Yeah, I know. I met them outside the door before I knocked." 

Rachel smiled beaming. It was really heartwarming. No matter what was, Rachel loved her best friend from the bottom of her heart, and even though she had first been sceptical about Chloe being her first girlfriend, there was no denying that the bluenette did a damn good job in making Max happy. That, in turn, made Rachel happy, seeing Max come out of her shell even a little bit. She had even been at a party two weeks ago. Yes, she had stayed close to Chloe and hadn't drunk and danced only a little but still, it was more than ever before. 

But not only that, but she was also a good influence on Chloe too. The girl had dilled down her smoking and drinking quite a lot, got in less and less trouble and even her relationship with her mom looked more promising than ever. All in all, it seemed like everything was pointing upwards for those two. 

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I heard them leave. Anyway, no one in the dorms tonight."

Dana tilted her head and after a moment. "What about Vic and Kate?" They all knew Victoria hated being called Vic, worse Vicky, unless you are Katy smooth then you could call her every nickname you wanted. But the queen bee had lost quite a lot of her bite by now so it was somewhat of a running joke to call her Vic. Vicky they left for Kate to use. 

Rachel shrugged. "Having seen both of them. Isn't this the weekend they are going to meet Vic's parents? Or is that next week?"

Dana shrugged. "I'm honest I have no idea.

They both returned to watching the movie. For about twenty minutes, then they stopped again, because Rachel wanted to go to the loo. Dana leaned back, stretching out the legs over the couch stretching her arms too. God this felt so good. It as needed after that fucking week of hers. 

She blinked a little sleepy-looking around the room while taking a sip from her glass. Of course, she knew Rachel's room from top to bottom. There wasn't much she hadn't seen of it since she spent so much time here. Dana knew her friend was lonely sometimes, a notion that no one who didn't know her well would notice but it was true. The star of Blackwell was so focused on her life on Max, that she had a little problem now. No matter how happy she was for her little friend, no matter how gleeful she was watching her best friend thrive in the relationship with Chloe she still missed out a lot of time, the time she had before with Max. So Dana had stepped up to the plate and became quite close with the blond. She filled a void that Max had left at Rachels side, Dana knew that quite well, but she didn't mind too much. Yeah, sometimes it felt a little like she was a replacement but honestly? 

Rachel was such a sweet, funny and loving person, it didn't really matter why she was spending time with her, she was happy to do it no matter what. Rachel had been her friend when she needed her and Dana did the same for her too. It was a dynamic that came out of nowhere but still, it just clicked between the two of them. 

The door opened and Rachel speeded inside, her eyes wide and she grinned widely. 

"Dana!" She whispered loudly, surprising the girl with the glee in her voice. 

"What?" The brunette asked confused. 

Rachel giggled, waving her rapidly. "This is so good. Come quick. But shhhhh." She held her index finger over her lips, grinning madly. 

What was it this time? Dana thought pulling herself from the couch. 


	3. Katy Vic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is somewhat smut in this chapter.

The corridor was quiet and a little dark. Apparently Rachel hadn't turned on the lights out here. At least it was somewhat warm here. Dana looked over to her buddy. 

"What do-" 

But she was cut off by Rachel's hand pressed over her lips. Rachel had this mischieve like glint in her eyes as she grinned and placed her free index finger over her own lips. She then pulled back and sneaked down the corridor. Turning Rachel waved her to follow, again signalling silence. Dana shrugged, following her on quiet feet. 

They moved through the dark corridor until the reached the space between Danas and Kates room. Rachel turned with a grin and Dana gestured in a questioning manner. Rachel smirked, tipping against her ear. 

Dana frowned, tilting her head to the side, listening. The heater at the end of the hallway made gurgling noises but other than that there was no-

*Smack*

The cheerleader turned her head to the door of their resident Christian girl.   
*Smack*

Again the sound came from the room and Dana frowned in surprise, creeping closer. This time she was almost sure she had heard something else. 

Creeping even closer she listened intensely, hearing Rachel shuffle closer. Then she heard a voice from the room. 

"What do you say, bitch? Were ten hits enough for prancing around in such a short skirt without permission?" Dana's eyebrows rose high up. That was Kate's voice!

The was another sound, like somebody speaking with their mouth full of food.   
*Smack*

"Do I seem like I want to decipher your uncohhered mumbling, slut? Take out the gagball!"

It was quiet in there for a moment, then the voice of Victoria Chase came through. 

"No Mistress. I will do better Mistress. Please punish this useless whore more." 

"Don't tell me what to do you piece of shit! That's it, take your vibro and force yourself to an orgasm. You have one minute." 

"Yes, Mistress."

Then Kate's voice turned a lot softer. "Vic, if this is too much, I can-" But she was cut off by Victorias excited and pleading voice. 

"No! This is amazing I feel.....you know I wore that skirt on purpose. Please don't break the scene!" 

"Okay. But you know I love you. One kiss please." 

There was shuffling on the other side of the door. Then a smack followed by a muffled guggling noise. 

"Move your ass slut. Now it is two in two minutes. And hope that you get it or it will turn even worse for you."

Danas lower mouth was lying on the floor by now. She stared at Rachel in utmost surprise. Rachel grinned back, pointing back towards her room. Quickly t the two girls hurried back to the room, where Rachel carefully closed the door, before laughing in a burst of bell-like laughter. Dana stood in the middle of the room, still utterly surprised. 

"Did we just hear Kate and Victoria doing it?"

Rachel grinned shaking her head. "Oh no! Not just doing it, but having a BDSM session and from what it sounds like Kate was the dom part. Who would have guessed."

Dana nodded, in her mind there was this picture of Kate in latex and high boots holding a whip in her hand, sneering down her nose with a pet play Victoria next to her. That picture was soooo wrong on soooo many levels. She shook her head, trying to get the picture out of her mind. 

"I would have never guessed...."

Rachel sat down on the couch. "That Vic liked to be spanked and berated? Me neither."

Dana followed her to the couch. "Do we do something? I mean.....do we talk to them? It is none of our business after all."

Rachel shook her head, letting her blond hair fly. "No, wouldn't do that to Kate. Or Vic anymore. A few months ago, when she was full-on bitch mode, maybe. Probably. Then I would have lorded it over her and have a good laugh out of it."

Dana raised one eyebrow and Rachel chuckled. "Okay maaaaaaybe I had planned on teasing Vic a little bit, naming Kate Mistress Kate when our bun bun isn't near, but Vic would tell Katy and let's be real, that girl will probably die in embarrassment. So no."

Dana inclined her head. Probably right. They hadn't talked to Max, but instead, Rachel had taken the girls bluenette girlfriend to the side and talked about noise levels and putting a sock in it or maybe do it somewhere else. Chloe had turned blood red at that but told her that Max felt more comfortable in her own room. Still, after that Chloes screaming had turned down a lot but some sounds were hard to turn off. 

The cheerleader shivered a little. "I....It feels weird being in the dorms while those two at it, thinking they are alone. Know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded. "Shall we go out?"

Dana turned her eyes to the clock on the wall, not too late. She nodded. "Yeah, Dinner?"

Rachel slapped her own knees getting up. She then turned to hold out her hand to Dana, helping her to her feet. Both quickly put on more outdoorsy clothes than sweatpants and sweaters and were quickly ready to head out. Rachel stopped a moment, holding up her hand. She then leaned over her desk, writing something with a fat marker on a piece of paper. 

"What do you?" Dana asked, tilting her head. Rachel turned with a grin, holding up a paper. 

_-Next time, check that the dorm is really empty-_

Dana snorted, holding open the door for Rachel. 

About a minute later in another room of the door, a girl clad in a leather corset held a piece of paper in front of her bound partner's eyes, both of them feeling complete and utter horror. 


	4. Hand that wander

Rachel had a spring in her step as she skipped through the door. 

"That was fun." She said with a grin, while Dana closed the door behind the two of them. The cheerleader smiled, nodding. 

"Yeah you are right, but do you think they will be fine?" She asked, frowning slightly. 

Rachel made a throw-away movement. "Oh don't worry. They will be fine. We saw nothing and they don't know who was the one writing that note. We might have scared them a little but nothing too bad I would say."

Dana nodded. "Guess you are right." She eyed the still glowing TV and then the clock. Rachel's eyes followed hers and she smirked. 

"Checking out if it is still time to finish your favourite movie?" She asked stepping a little closer. 

Dana smiled back nodding. "If it isn't too late for you." She said. 

Rachel laughed, taking her hand pulling her towards the couch. "It is never too late for you darling." She said with a smile. Dana followed and Rachel tugged her onto the couch. But they sat differently than before. Rachel was still snuggled against her, but she was tilted slightly, her breasts pressing against Dana's upper arm, her own arms slung around it. Dana found it difficult to concentrate at the plot of the movie, even though she had seen it so many times before. 

Her mind kept wandering towards the part of her body where Rachel was touching it.

The warmth that spread from the point, the comfort. She wanted to sigh in content, she wanted to reach out and pull Rachel closer, feel more of her, kiss her lips. 

Dana blinked in surprise. Kiss? Was the wine getting to her? Why was she thinking about kissing Rachel? What was wrong with her? That was her best friend! She shouldn't think anything like that. Dana raised her thumb and bit the nail of it. 

Calm yourself, you idiot! You had a tough week that is all. Just a lot of bullshit right now and you want something nice. That is it, just a flunk, nothing to be concerned about. 

"Darling?" Rachels's voice pulled Dana from her thoughts. She blinked in surprise, looking over. 

"Yeah?" She asked, noticing how close Rachel's face really was. A faint blush appeared on Dana's cheeks. 

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked, watching her closely. 

Dana nodded hastily, trying to downplay it. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" 

Rachel smirked. "Because normally you sing along at this part of the movie." She pointed her long finger at the TV and she was right when the main character sang, she normally joined in. Dana frowned a little shaking her head. 

"It is nothing." She murmured, her face turning redder. 

Rachel stopped the movie, tilting her head. "Tell me." 

Dana sighed. "It's nothing, just stupid." She tried to deflect. 

Rachel had nothing of this. "tell me anyways."

"Fine." Dana sighed again. "It's nothing really. I just.....Damn this sounds so wrong it was just so nice sitting here with you and all and cuddling close to you I just felt like I w-"

Lips cut her off at the very moment as Rachel interrupted her with a strong kiss. Her soft lips felt like fire on Dana's, making her whole mind go blank. It took a moment before Dana's mind got into the loop of what was going on and at the same moment, Rachel pulled back, blushing herself. 

"Sorry, you looked just so sweet and nice and I couldn't help myself, I shouldn't have that was dumb." Rachel said quickly straightening her posture. 

Dana's lips moved by themselves. "I want this." She blurted out. 

Rachel took a doubletake. "What?"

"You, I want you!" Dana said firmly and with that she leaned forward, her lips pressing against Rachels. After a split second, the blond's lips parted, letting Dana's tongue in and with that a frisky make-out session began.

And hands began to wander. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with this small story part. It is just a short one-shot and I don't think there is more than needs to be explained for this. 
> 
> Thanks to all who like my Silence AU, I might return to it soon.


End file.
